Origins
by FNASMia521
Summary: Two warrior gems and a technician gem are sent out on various missions throughout the thousands of years they're alive. They've proven themselves a very successful and cooperating team, but what happens when war breaks out? Which side will they choose to fight for? Story's mainly about gemsonas of me and friends.
1. Emergence

When I awoke, nobody was there. Just me, some machines, and a lot of rock, so I sat in my hole until I heard the sharp cracks of rock breaking free. I emerged slowly to find a blue gem, about my height, standing in front of another hole across the way."Where are we?" she spoke. "I don't know. As far as I know it's just me and you." I replied."What's that?" the blue gem pointed at a faint red glow as she spoke. "I don't know. When I emerged I just sunk back into my hole until a few minutes ago." I replied.

Silently and slowly, we walked towards the faint light. As we moved closer, it got warmer and warmer until we were almost melting. Soon we were standing in front of a red, hot liquid. We dared not to touch it, until a few feet in the hot liquid came a crack. We both jumped back, but soon realized it was another gem. A very deep purple by the looks of it. The heat, nor the liquid seemed to bother him. He stood there for a minute, taking in his form, and jolted when he noticed us. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted. "It's ok. We just emerged too." The blue gem spoke from behind me. He stepped out of the liquid, and apologized.

We all walked away from the hot substance to find two small, green gems searching me and the blue gem's holes. One of them spoke. "Bloodstone Facet-1M6B Cut-21AP, Aquamarine Facet-1M6B Cut-19TJ, and Obsidian Facet-1M6B Cut-11DS, I am Peridot Facet-6Y2A Cut-13JP. Please follow me, as I will take you to our base of operations to meet your Diamond."

 _A/N: Hey guys! This is the new fic I was talking about involving our gemsonas! I don't exactly have a name for this story yet, so if you could leave name suggestions in the reviews that would be amazing!_

 _Now this story is set 8,000 years before the start of the series, being 2,000 years before the invasion/start of the kindergarten, and 3,000 years before the end of the gem war. It follows our three sonas, Bloodstone_ _me_ _, Aquamarine_ _FNAStriny917's_ _, and Obsidian_ _PigZapper of DA_ _as they travel through the ages on several journeys unknown to mankind._

 _See ya next chapter with_ _hopefully_ _a title!_


	2. Tests

Aquamarine

We followed the Peridot to a giant platform made of blue crystals.  
"These are called Warp Pads. They help us travel over long distances by teleportation."

After we stepped on a blue light engulfed us and we were transported through the light.  
"This is the Warp Stream. You are not to leave the stream at any point during warp. It could cause severe harm," the peridot informs us.

The next thing I know, we're on another platform, but in a different location.  
"Follow me. It is only a short walk to the facilities where you will be tested, then sent to your Diamond."

She walks a ways to these buildings with tall, broad-shouldered gems stationed outside of them. Bloostone and Obsidian are split off from me and walk into different buildings, leaving me by myself.

The new gems open the black curtains and escort me into the medium-sized space. There is another gem there, of orange color.  
"Why am I here?" I finally inquire. The orange gem speaks instead.

"I'm here to push you to your breaking point. To test your abilities, even if it means that you have to retreat into your gem. I'm Jasper Facet-5T1R Cut-52JB, and you're about to have a bad time," she says as she cracks her knuckles.

* * *

Bloodstone

I cry out in pain as I'm hit with the purple gem's axe. _'Why are they doing this to me? I only just came into existence and they're trying to kill me!'_

I try to summon my weapon, if I even can, but I fail yet again as I'm hit with another blow. This time out of many it struck my shoulder. The tall gem has a smug, satisfied look on her face. I watch it go from smug, to disappointed as I struggle to maintain my form and stumble to my feet.

She charges, ready to deal the final blow. I close my eyes and hold up my arms to protect my face from the blow, but it doesn't come.

I slowly open my eyes to see the, what was it called? Amethyst gem, arm poised as if frozen mid swing. I hear a small gasp of awe behind me. I turn around to see a peridot gasping in awe of what she had just witnessed.

That was the last sight I saw before everything went black.

* * *

Obsidian

I hear cries of my two new friends around me. _'What are they doing to them? Why are they yelling? What are they gonna do to me?!'  
_ A peridot walks in. "I'm here to test your abilities, and more importantly, your intellect," she says as she sits down across the table.

"You're not going to fight? Isn't that what they're doing to my friends, Aquamarine and Bloodstone?"  
I slap my hand over my mouth.  
I didn't want to know, but it slipped out.

The green gem opens claps for another gem, a white one with her gem on her forehead and peach hair.  
"What do you need, mam?" inquires the white gem.

"Go get my system. I'm going to need it," she says before turning to me.  
"You're not like them. They're natural warriors, unlike you, who is a natural technician. I don't need to test your fighting proficiency."

I watch the white gem leave before I register what was just said to me.  
"Wait, so I'll most likely never see them again?"

"Correct," replies the green gem.  
The white gem walks back in with a heavy looking case, I start to get up and help her, but I'm stopped by the peridot.

"She's a pearl. It's her job to do things like this. She's an exceptionally fancy one, too. It's a shame White Diamond is sending her off to work for Pink Diamond's top warrior, Rose Quartz."  
I sit back down as the pearl opens the case and pulls out two machines. She sets one in front of each of us, bows, and walks away.

"Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

 **A/N**

Wow. That was some chapter! I bet you guys can guess who the pearl is, but the other cannon gem isn't so obvious.

Hint: It's in their ID! (Facet- _ Cut- _) Review or PM me if you know who our second cannon gem is! You get a shout out in the next chapter if you guess correctly!

Let me know if you see any mistakes!


End file.
